krisho: My Cute Boyfriend is a Gangster
by doubleAA10
Summary: Kris menyukai Suho yang merupakan seorang berandalan di sekolahnya dan dia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Suho, termasuk mempertaruhkan nyawanya. Summary sucks.. & SEQUEL in chap 2 :D RnR.. gomawo :)
1. Chapter 1

**My Cute Boyfriend is a Gangster**

**Warning: Yaoi, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan.**

**Pairing: KrisHo**

**Rated: M, violence and language**

**Length: one-shot**

**Disclaimer: cerita dan ide hasil sendiri, no plagiarism please. Kesamaan dengan ff lain adalah unsur ketidaksengajaan.**

**Summary: **Kris menyukai Suho yang merupakan seorang berandalan di kelasnya dan ia akan melakukan apa saja untuk melindungi Suho.

**.**

#INFO **KAIHO**: bagi Kaiho shippers atau yang suka **Suho jadi Uke**, silahkan baca **" My Love Begin in the summer" **one shot! terus **Reviewnya** plizzz ^^… yang view dikit x :( yang ini **FLUFF **parah kok

**.**

**~^^happy reading^^~**

**(Don't be silent please :)**

Pagi itu, terlihat sesosok namja chinese-canadian tengah menatap seseorang dari jendela kelasnya, kedua matanya terus memperhatikan seseorang yang berada di depan gerbang sekolah sambil sesekali menyunggingkan senyum manisnya. Ini merupakan salah satu kebiasaannya hampir setiap hari, layaknya seorang stalker yang terus memata-matain namja mungil berperawakan manis yang disukainya.

Namun meski bertubuh mungil, pemuda yang disukainya itu, Suho, merupakan seorang berandalan yang cukup ditakuti di sekolah SM tersebut. Namja itu bukanlah tipe anak baik yang selalu menaati peraturan sekolah dan cukup sulit untuk dikendalikan. Itu dapat dilihat dari gayanya berpakaian, lihatlah sekarang saja Suho tengah diceramahi guru kedisiplinan di depan gerbang sekolah karena seragamnya yang berantakan, rambutnya yang di cat blonde, memakai kalung, beberapa anting bergambar tengkorak tertindik di telinga kanannya, dan tidak memakai tali pinggang. Namun meski pemuda yang ditaksirnya ini sangatlah berandalan, ia memiliki keunikan sendiri di mata Kris yang membuatnya jatuh hati padanya.

" Suho! Aku sudah lelah memperingatkanmu, mulai besok rambutmu harus kau cat hitam! jangan memakai perhiasan ke sekolah! kenapa tasmu isinya komik semua?!" Suho memandang malas guru yang tengah mengobrak abrik isi tas nya sambil sesekali menguap.

Sebenarnya namja manis ingin sekali membolos hari ini, tapi ada daya attendancenya sudah sangat parah, dua minggu lalu ia dilarikan ke rumah sakit karena berkelahi dengan sekelompok gangster dari sekolah lain yang menyebabkan beberapa tulang rusuknya patah. Kalau ia tidak masuk sekolah lagi maka sudah dipastikan ia akan tinggal kelas.

Namja itu masih setia menulikan telinganya dari ceramah panjang guru tersebut hingga seseorang datang mendekati keduanya.

" saem.. jangan hanya memarahinya saja, tidak adil kan! Rambutku juga blonde kok" seseorang yang bernama Kris itu datang menengahi, ia sudah tidak tahan melihat raut wajah Suho yang seperti akan menangis itu dari kejauhan, menurut pandangannya.

Suho melancarkan poutnya yang memang sudah menjadi kebiasaannya.

" uhh.. Saem jangan pilih kasih donk.. kalau begitu aku terbebas ya kan? Byeeee" pemuda mungil itu langsung melesat masuk ke dalam sekolah tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari guru kedisiplinan tersebut, sedangkan namja jangkung itu pun langsung mengikutinya ke kelas tak lagi memperdulikan amarah dari gurunya.

**######KRISHO######**

Lagi-lagi siang itu kedua mata elangnya terus menerus mengikuti bayangan namja mungil yang sekarang sedang melahap makan siangnya di kantin dengan para sahabat berandalnya, Sehun, Tao, Kai, Lay dan Chanyeol.

Kelima namja itu asik makan sambil mengobrol sesekali tertawa terbahak-bahak. Sangkin terlalu fokusnya Kris menatap Suho yang berada di sampingnya hingga tak memperhatikan langkahnya, namja jangkung itu pun tak sengaja menabrak siswa lain hingga mie kuah yang dipegangnya pun terjatuh ke arah Suho, air panas yang mengepul tersebut menyiram sebagian tubuh Suho hingga membasahi seragam yang dipakainya, terlihat dengan jelas warna merah tercetak di kulit putihnya.

" GLEK" seisi kantin itu pun langsung hening melihat kejadian horor tersebut, mereka memprediksikan adanya tumpah darah yang akan terjadi.

Kecerobohan Kris sudah dapat dibilang fatal, tak tahukah ia barang siapa yang berani mencari masalah dengan Suho akan langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit. Sebulan yang lalu Suho memukul seorang siswa hingga babak belur hanya karena ia tak sengaja menjegal kakinya saja, sekarang Kris malah memperburuk keadaan dengan menyiram mie kuah yang sangat panas padanya.

" B.. Bos..?" tanya Sehun dengan suara mencicit, ia sedikit ketakutan melihat namja mungil itu masih tidak bersuara, Suho terlihat menunduk dalam sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di atas meja.

" ya Kris! Kau mau cari mati?!" namja mungil itu langsung berdiri dari kursinya dan menggebrak meja, ia mencengkram kerah Kris dengan kasar.

Baru saja Suho hendak melayangkan pukulannya, namja jangkung itu tanpa aba-aba langsung mencekram pergelangan tangannya yang mungil lalu menarik Suho keluar dari area kantin.

WHAT THE HELL?!

Para siswa yang berada di kantin hanya menatap cengo Kris yang dengan beraninya menarik paksa Suho hingga tubuh kedua pemuda itu menghilang dari pandangan mereka, sedangkan mulut ketiga magnae tersebut berkomat kamit memanjatkan doa untuk keselamatan Kris.

" ya! Kita mau kemana? Aishhh!" habis sudah kesabaran Suho, namja mungil itu menghentak-hentakkan tangan kanannya dengan kasar yang masih ditarik paksa oleh Kris.

" jangan memberontak seperti itu! kita ke UKS.. Kalau tidak segera diobati lukamu bisa melepuh, setelah itu kau dapat memukulku sebanyak yang kau mau." Suho terdiam mendengarnya, ia memandang ke arah bawah melihat sekujur tubuhnya yang memerah.

Siswa yang normal bila dihardik olehnya pasti biasanya langsung berlutut dan meminta maaf, kenapa namja yang satu ini berbeda sekali? Apalagi siapa yang akan khawatir dengan keadaannya, persetan ia terluka atau tidak? Suho tidak mengerti system kerja otak Kris yang rada aneh.

Keduanya sudah sampai di depan pintu UKS, Kris membuka pintu tersebut namun rupanya tidak ada guru sama sekali di dalamnya, Suho hanya mematung di depan pintu membiarkan Kris melangkah masuk dan membongkar lemari berwarna putih seraya mengeluarkan kotak P3K dari lemari tersebut, ia membuka kotak tersebut dan mengeluarkan salep yang diyakininya sebagai obat luka melepuh.

" kenapa kau hanya berdiri di sana? Cepat kemari" Suho yang masih terdiam hanya mampu mengikuti arahan Kris yang menyuruhnya duduk di atas kasur UKS tersebut tanpa mengerti apa yang harus dilakukan.

" buka pakaianmu" alis namja mungil itu tertaut, ia memandang Kris dengan penuh kebingungan.

" kenapa melihatku seperti itu? Kau mau kuobati tidak?" mulut Suho membulat lantas ia pun membuka kancingnya satu per satu, melepaskan satu-satunya kemeja putih yang melekat di tubuhnya.

Kris meneguk lidahnya dengan susah payah ketika disuguhkan pemandangan yang menggiurkan, tubuh putih Suho yang agak memerah terlihat sangat sexy apalagi kedua nipplenya yang kecoklatan sangatlah menggoda imannya. Dengan susah payah ia mengubah fokusnya dari dua benda yang menonjol tersebut ke luka pada tubuh mungilnya. Kris jadi merasa sangat bersalah melihat luka berwarna merah tercetak jelas pada leher jenjang dan tangan kanannya, setengah tubuh mungilnya pun mulai melepuh menandakan betapa perihnya luka tersebut, diperhatikannya juga luka memar yang belum sembuh akibat pukulan keras yang terdapat pada bagian punggung, dada dan perutnya yang juga tersiram air panas tersebut.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian Kris pun mulai mengolesi salep pada tubuhnya, ia memandang lekat wajah Suho yang mulai menunjukkan ketidaknyamanan.

" shhhhh…" desisnya pelan menahan perih saat tangan Kris menyentuh kulitnya yang melepuh dan memar di bagian kanan dada sebelah atasnya.

" ah mian.. apa rasanya sangat sakit?" Kris memandang khawatir namja mungil yang mulai bergerak gelisah saat salep tersebut diolesi pada beberapa bagian tubuhnya yang dipenuhi luka.

" ti.. tidak.. sama sekali tidak sakit" harga diri Suho yang terlalu tinggi itu tidak mau mengakuinya, tidak lucu seorang berandalan seperti dia mengaku kesakitan oleh luka lebam seperti itu.

" bersabarlah.. nah sudah selesai" Kris mengunci kembali tutup obat salep tersebut lalu ia mengeluarkan sehelai seragam bersih dari lemari UKS tersebut dan membantu memakaikannya pada tubuh polos Suho.

" apa?" Suho kembali menatap bingung Kris yang masih berdiri di hadapannya tak bergerak se inchi pun setelah membantunya memakai dasi.

" kau tidak jadi memukuliku?" tanya pemuda jangkung itu was-was, yang ditanya pun menahan tawanya, orang lain pasti akan memohon padanya agar tidak dihajar namun pemuda aneh ini malah keterbalikannya.

Kris menutup kedua matanya erat saat Suho mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke arahnya, ia menautkan kedua tangannya di depan pahanya menunggu hantaman pada wajahnya dengan berkeringat dingin. Ia tahu dengan jelas betapa sakitnya pukulan Suho mengingat korban kekerasan Suho yang satu per satu dilarikan ke rumah sakit dan diopname beberapa minggu. Namun, detik demi sedetik ia menunggu tidak ada apapun yang terjadi, perlahan ia membuka kedua matanya dengan penuh keraguan.

~Ctakk~

" Oouuchh!" sebuah sentilan melayang ke dahi Kris dengan tepatnya hingga membuat namja jangkung itu sontak mengaduh kesakitan seraya mengusap-ngusap dahinya yang memerah.

" kau.. kau tidak memukulku?" tanya Kris dengan wajah bodohnya, hatinya bersyukur namja yang ditaksirnya ini masih berperimanusiaan, setidaknya ia tak usah dirawat inap dengan tubuh babak belur.

" anggap saja impas karena kau sudah menolongku dari guru menyebalkan tadi pagi" Suho menyunggingkan senyum manis padanya, sebuah senyum yang sangat jarang ia perlihatkan itu alhasil membuat Kris terpesona melihatnya.

Tanpa disadarinya, namja jangkung itu langsung memeluk erat tubuh Suho " aihh… kau memang yang terbaik Suho, aku sangat menyukaimu" ucapnya tanpa diproses.

~Buk!~

" wadaoow!" kontan Kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya pada Suho lalu mengusap perutnya yang dipukuli dengan lumayan kerasnya.

" yaa! kau ini dikasih hati malah minta jantung.. minta dihajar yah?" sungut Suho sebal, pout manisnya kembali terlihat pada wajahnya. Baru saja ia berniat memaafkan Kris tapi namja ini malah kembali berbuat ulah.

" tapi yang tadi itu benar kok.. aku menyukaimu Suho yaa" Suho mengedipkan matanya berulang-ulang.

Apakah ia salah dengar? Orang normal mana yang akan menyukai siswa pembuat onar seperti dia. Apalagi Kris itu namja yang bisa dibilang lumayan tampan, ia bisa dengan sesuka hatinya memilih kekasih yang jauh lebih baik darinya.

" Ho?"

" uuhh.. aku tidak mempercayaimu!" jawab Suho kemudian berlari keluar dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa menahan wajahnya yang mulai merona manis, meninggalkan Kris seorang diri yang masih belum dapat memproses kelakuan Suho yang tidak dapat diprediksi tersebut.

" Ya.. Suho.. tunggu!" Kris berusaha mempercepat langkah kakinya mengejar namja tersebut namun kaki mungil Suho yang cekatan membawanya keluar dari area sekolah sebelum disergah oleh Kris.

" hosh.. hoshh.. cepat sekali anak itu" Kris berhenti tepat di depan pintu gerbang sambil terengah-engah, kedua tangannya bertumpu pada kedua lututnya, seketika itu juga mata elangnya menangkap segerombolan, mungkin sekitar 4 orang namja bertubuh tegap, yang terlihat memata-matai Suho tanpa ia sadari. Kris langsung dengan sigap menyembunyikan dirinya di samping gerbang untuk melihat keadaannya.

Salah satu namja tegap tersebut menarik sebelah tangan Suho dan menyudutkannya ke tembok, sontak saja namja manis itu terkaget ketika melihat wajah-wajah yang dikenalnya itu.

" Shit! Aku lengah!" batinnya agak panik.

" kalian mau apa?" ujar Suho dengan setenang mungkin, ia membalas menatap wajah namja tersebut yang sedang tersenyum meremehkannya.

" hanya membalas perbuatanmu yang waktu itu" salah satu namja yang lain menarik lengan kemejanya, menampilkan sebuah luka panjang yang sangat dalam membekas pada siku kanannya.

" kau ingat luka ini? aku akan membuatkan luka yang sama pada tubuhmu" Suho menelan ludahnya kasar.

Sial! Dalam keadaan disudutkan seperti ini, ia tidak mungkin dapat menghubungi anak buahnya, yang dimaksudkan disini adalah para magnae, Lay beserta Chanyeol.

" Kalian curang sekali yah.. 4 lawan 1" keempat namja itu kembali tersenyum sinis.

" kenapa? Memang itu tujuan kami, untuk menyerangmu saat kau lengah.. hahahaa.. hari ini juga akan kuhancurkan wajah manismu itu"

" cih!" Suho mendecih, ia tidak sudi dikalahkan oleh lawan yang sudah pernah dikalahkannya, tak disadarinya ia mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat di sebelah pahanya.

Kris yang mendengar segalanya dari kejauhan pun segera memutar otak, ia tak mungkin langsung menghadang keempat namja tersebut secara ia tak pernah berkelahi sebelumnya. Ia pun segera menelepon Sehun, beruntunglah Kris memiliki semua nomor telepon teman sekelasnya.

" Sehun na! ini Kris! Suho dalam bahaya.. cepat keluar!" Sehun yang baru menerima telepon tersebut langsung panik memberikan isyarat pada keempat sahabatnya yang lain.

" baiklah Kris! kami akan segera menyusul, tolong titip bos kami" namja jangkung itu sontak menutup layarnya ketika ia melihat salah satu namja mulai melayangkan pukulannya ke wajah Suho.

" DAMN!" namja manis itu mengusap sudut bibirnya yang berdarah, ia membalas menendang namja tersebut tepat di perutnya, setelahnya satu pukulan mendarat di hidung namja kekar itu.

" f*uck! Dia mematahkan hidungku, hajar dia!" Kris mengigit bibir bawahnya saat ia melihat ketiga namja lain mengeroyokinya, dua namja mengunci kedua tangan Suho saat dirasakannya namja mungil itu berusaha melepaskan diri dengan menendang ke sembarang arah, satunya lagi menyikut perut Suho dengan keras dengan lutut kokohnya.

" Uuhhh! Uhuk uhukk!" Suho pun memuntahkan darah yang lumayan banyak saat namja tersebut menendang brutal perutnya yang masih memar tersebut, ia meringis kesakitan saat cengkraman erat namja pada tangan kanannya memecahkan luka lepuhannya.

Kris sudah hampir tidak bisa menahan diri lagi ketika diliriknya bos geng tersebut yang dipatahkan hidungnya tadi berjalan ke arah Suho yang masih dikunci oleh kedua anak buahnya, ia mencekram wajah Suho memaksanya menengadah, Suho dengan tatapan sayu membalas menatap wajah sangar tersebut. Hatinya mencelos saat namja tersebut mengeluarkan sebuah pisau yang daritadi disembunyikannya.

" aku tidak akan puas kalau hanya memukulmu, kau tidak hanya melukai sikuku tapi bahkan mematahkan hidungku, bagaimana rasanya kalau pisau ini mengiris wajah cantikmu itu hmm?" meski hatinya sangat ketakutan saat ini tapi Suho tidak akan mau mengakui kekalahannya, ia menutup matanya erat saat ujung pisau tersebut berada tepat di atas hidung mancungnya.

~Prak~

Suho perlahan membuka kedua matanya saat pisau tajam tersebut tidak lagi menyentuhnya, mata hazelnya sontak membulat saat dilihatnya Kris membentenginya, namja jangkung tersebut menggunakan tangan kanannya mencengkram pisau tersebut, menahan pisau tersebut saat namja kekar itu malah semakin gencar mendorong pisau tersebut ke arah Kris, dapat Suho lihat darah mulai mengalir deras dari tangan Kris, cairan berwarna merah itu menetes mengotori lantai.

" Suho.. bertahanlah.. sebentar lagi Sehun dan yang lainnya akan datang" Suho mengangguk mengerti, ia kontan mengambil kesempatan itu dengan meloncat lalu menendang ke belakang, kedua anak buah yang lengah itu tak sengaja melepaskan kunciannya pada kedua tangannya. Dengan berbekalkan jurus judo, ia pun melempar tubuh namja tersebut hingga jatuh menindih kedua temannya yang lain.

" sialan!" bos tersebut menggeram marah, dengan gelap mata ia pun menarik dengan kasar pisau yang dipegangnya dari tangan Kris yang berdarah tersebut lalu berlari menerjang Suho.

Tentu saja namja manis yang tak dapat memprediksi gerakan lawannya pun belum sempat mempersiapkan kuda-kudanya. Sebelum pisau tersebut menusuk Suho, Kris dengan penuh keberanian menghadang namja kokoh tersebut hingga pisau tersebut malah terhunus dalam sekali ke perutnya.

" Kris!" jerit Suho panik saat namja jangkung tersebut langsung terjatuh ke belakang, sedangkan bos tersebut yang juga sepertinya kaget dengan perbuatannya pun langsung kabur beserta anak buahnya.

" Krisss… kumohon bertahanlah! Aku akan membawamu ke rumah sakit…" Suho menahan kepala Kris supaya bersandar diantara lengan dan dadanya.

Ia mencoba menahan darah yang keluar dari perut Kris dengan sapu tangannya, namun darah tersebut malah mengalir makin deras mengotori seragam Kris dengan warna merah. Namja mungil itu mulai menitikkan air matanya saat dirasakannya denyut nadi Kris mulai melemah.

" Su.. Ho.. kau tidak.. apa-apa..? ul..ji..ma" dengan segenap tenaga yang tersisa Kris mengusap pipi Suho dengan tangan kirinya dari air mata.

" Pa.. bbo… kenapa kau harus melindungi..ku?" namja manis itu terisak saat melihat keadaan Kris yang lemah. " semua… ini salahku.. Kriss" lanjutnya dengan suara serak.

Luka dalam pada perut Kris perlahan membuat pandangannya menjadi buram, dengan susah payah ia memfokuskan penglihatannya pada wajah cantik Suho yang menatapnya dengan air mata berlinang, senggal nafasnya perlahan makin pendek dan Kris sudah mulai tidak sanggup lagi untuk menahan kedua matanya yang terasa sangat berat.

Ia menggeleng sangat pelan dalam dekapan Suho lalu tersenyum lembut " bukankah hal.. yang..sangat wajar.. melindungi.. orang yang.. kucintai?"

Suho semakin menangis tertahan mendengarnya, mengapa selama ini ia tak tahu betapa dalamnya cinta Kris padanya, mengapa ia baru dapat menyadarinya dalam keadaan seperti ini.

Perlahan Kris menaikkan wajahnya, ia menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir tipis tersebut, melumatnya pelan dengan sisa tenaganya. Suho dalam sela isakkannya pun membalas ciuman Kris dengan memejamkan kedua matanya yang basah, ciuman pertamanya dengan Kris yang terasa asin oleh air mata, namun Suho dapat merasakan betapa besar cinta yang tercurah dalam pagutan manis tersebut.

" Suho… sa..rang..hae" bisik Kris dalam sela-sela lumatannya, ia menyunggingkan senyum manisnya terakhir kali dalam ciuman tersebut sebelum kedua matanya perlahan-lahan mulai tertutup, ia akan selalu mengingatnya, ciuman penuh cinta yang dibalas namja yang begitu dicintainya.

" K.. Kris….?" Mata hazel Suho perlahan terbuka saat tidak lagi dirasakannya ciuman balasan dari Kris.

"Krissss.. sadarlah! Kumohon!" Suho menggerakan tubuh Kris berupaya untuk membangunkannya, kedua mata Kris sudah terpejam, wajahnya yang putih kini berubah menjadi pucat, darah masih terus menerus mengalir dari perutnya, namun ia tersenyum dalam tidurnya.

" Kris…. Aku belum menjawabmu.. karena itu… bangunlahh.. aku juga mencintaimuu.. jangan meninggalkankuu…kumohonnnn" Suho memeluk erat tubuh Kris yang sudah tidak bergerak itu, ia dalam keputus asaaannya kembali mencium bibir tebal tersebut, lagi dan lagi, berharap akan terjadi keajaiban dimana Kris akan membalas ciumannya, meski ia tahu hal itu tak mungkin terjadi. Hari itu, Suho pun kembali membasahi kedua pipinya dengan air mata dengan suara seraknya yang hanya menyebut nama Kris seorang.

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**####KRISHO######**

**Extra**

" jadi Suho berfikir kau akan meninggal Kris, dia terus menangis sepanjang perjalanan ke rumah sakit" ujar Sehun terbahak-bahak namun langsung dihentikan ketika Suho meninju lengan kanannya.

" benar begitu?" Kris menatap geli Suho yang duduk di sebelahnya, yang ditanya pun mengangguk sambil menahan malu, kedua pipinya yang merona tidak kalah dengan merahnya kedua mata hazelnya yang sembab, entah sudah berapa jam Suho menangis tanpa henti siang itu.

Kris langsung dilarikan ke rumah sakit dengan menggunakan taxi, kelima anak buah Suho membantunya mengangkat tubuh jangkung penuh darah itu dengan tergesa-gesa bersaing dengan waktu, untunglah Kris masih dapat diselamatkan walau menyita berjam-jam lamanya di dalam ruangan UGD.

" ya sudahlah… kita mau pulang dulu Kris.. sudah malam.. anyong!" kelima siswa itu meninggalkan Suho dan Kris di dalam ruangan rumah sakit tersebut, mereka sengaja memberikan waktu bagi kedua insan tersebut untuk mengutarakan hati mereka.

" tidak ada yang mau kau katakan Suho? Kau tidak merindukanku?" tanya Kris usil, ia tahu betapa khawatirnya namja mungil ini setelah Sehun menceritakannya dengan detail.

" uhhh! Aku tidak merindukanmu.. Kau jahat Kris.. aku pikir kau benar-benar mati, percuma aku menangisimu sampai mataku jelek seperti ini! Ishh" Suho dengan sebalnya mengambil bantal lalu memukul tubuh Kris dengan bantal tersebut.

" ahh..ahh! sakit! Jangan memukuli orang yang sedang terluka" Kris sedikit meringis dipukuli seperti itu. Suho yang langsung menyadari kesalahannya pun berhenti memukulinya, ia tahu Kris pasti masih sangat kesakitan dengan luka jahitan di perutnya.

" benarkah tidak ada yang ingin kau katakan padaku.. hmmm?" tanya Kris sekali lagi, ia mengelus wajah Suho memintanya untuk menatapnya. Kris menangkap semburat merah pada pipi chubby Suho saat namja manis itu menatapnya.

" uuhh.. uhh.. tutup matamu" Kris menatap Suho tidak mengerti, ia menggunakan telinga untuk mendengar bukan mata, namun ia tetap menuruti permintaan Suho.

~chu~

Kris kontan membuka matanya lebar ketika Suho mencium bibirnya kilat.

" su..sudah.. itu jawabanku untuk.. pernyataan cintamu tadi" Suho tidak berani melirik Kris, terlihat dengan jelas ia bergerak gelisah menutupi kegugupannya.

Kris tersenyum lembut lalu mencoba mencondongkan wajahnya pada Suho " kalau begitu sekarang kau menjadi namjachinguku kan?" bisiknya.

" si..siapa bilang aku mau jadi pacarmu?"

Kris kembali terkekeh melihat kekeras kepalaan Suho lalu digenggamnya lembut kedua pergelangan tangan namja mungil itu, perlahan ia memiringkan kepalanya hendak meraup bibir kemerahan namjachingu barunya tersebut. " kalau begitu.. coba kau lepaskan tanganmu dari cengkramanku.. kau yang kuat pasti mampu kan?"

Suho jelas tidak dapat menolaknya, ia membiarkan Kris melumat kembali bibirnya, dapat ia rasakan senyuman Kris dalam ciuman tersebut. Namja jangkung itu sempat kecewa ketika Suho melepaskan tangannya dari genggamannya namun ia kembali tersenyum ketika namjachingunya menggalungkan kedua lengannya ke lehernya sesekali meremas lembut rambut blondenya memperdalam ciuman mereka. " Nado Saranghae Kris"

**BENERAN END^^ ( okay.. ada yang nangis?) **


	2. SEQUEL

**MY CUTE BOYFRIEND IS A GANGSTER 2**

**(SeQuEL)**

**Warning: YAOI, crack pair, typo, EYD berantakan, bahasa tidak baku, alur kecepatan, etc**

**Main Pair: KRISHO. One-shot**

**Rated: T **

**Disclaimer: **Idea and story ARE MINE, no plagiarism is allowed.

**.**

**.**

**# don't be a ****silent reader please**** ^^ #**

**^^~Happy reading~^^**

Namja jangkung berperawakan blasteran chinese canadian itu tengah membaca sebuah komik dengan kedua earphone tergantung indah pada kedua telinganya, sedangkan bibir tebalnya bersenandung ria mengikuti irama music "overdose" yang sedang didengarnya. Ketenangannya pada jam istirahat siang itu harus dihentikannya ketika seorang teman sekelasnya datang mengadu di depan kelas

" yaa semuanya! Sekarang Suho sedang berantam dengan kakak kelas kita! Kajja! kita pergi lihat!" ajak namja tersebut dengan semangatnya, membuat teman-teman sekelasnya yang lain pun langsung beranjak keluar kelas menuju tempat kejadian tersebut, sedangkan para siswi hanya bergosip-gosip heboh tentang beberapa kasus perkelahian yang melibatkan makluk pembuat onar bertubuh mungil yang satu itu.

" hhh~ chagii.. kau berbuat ulah lagi" desah Kris pelan sambil memijat pelipisnya, ia menarik kedua earphone tersebut dari telinganya lalu dengan langkah gontai mengikuti teman sekelasnya dari belakang ke koridor sekolah tingkat 4 tersebut, meski ia tahu namja mungil yang telah sah menjadi kekasihnya selama dua bulan ini sangatlah kuat namun tetap saja tak dapat menghalau rasa khawatir Kris bila kekasihnya kembali beradu jotos.

" Hey kalian! Hentikan!"

Kris dapat mendengar suara angelic namun lantang milik kekasihnya itu dari kejauhan, dengan segera ia datang mendekati kerumunan murid-murid dari berbagai kelas yang menyaksikan betapa beraninya seorang Suho, murid kelas satu yang berani menghardik tiga senior tingkat tiga yang bermuka sangar itu. Kris perlu berterima kasih dengan tinggi badannya yang diatas rata-rata itu hingga memudahkannya melihat pemandangan sehari-hari yang terpampang di hadapannya dari belakang tanpa harus berserobot dengan murid lain.

" namja sejati tidak akan mengeroyok yang lemah" Kris sedikit mengulum senyum, rupanya kekasihnya memiliki hati yang sangat baik untuk menolong murid seangkatannya yang dibully oleh ketiga senior tersebut.

" wahh.. suaramu membuatku merinding… kau juga ingin bermain dengan kami, kecil?" salah satu dari senior itu melepaskan tarikan kerah kemeja murid lemah bertubuh mungil yang dibully nya lalu berbalik menghadap Suho, yang daritadi telah berdiri dengan gagahnya sambil menatap dalam mereka dengan kedua mata hazelnya menunjukkan keseriusan.

" hanya di dalam mimpimu.. aku tidak mempunyai alasan untuk beradu tinju dengan orang-orang tak bermoral seperti kalian.. lebih baik kalian segera menyingkir dari hadapanku" balas Suho enteng, namja mungil berambut perak kekuningan itu melipat kedua lengannya di depan dadanya seolah menantangnya.

" wahh.. tubuhmu pendek tapi mulutmu besar juga" seorang senior yang lain dari ketiganya yang tersulut emosi sesaat itu pun tanpa aba-aba berlari ke arah Suho hendak melayangkan tinjunya ke wajah mungil nan cantik itu.

" sudah kubilang.. kalian itu bukan lawanku" namja manis itu memutar kedua bola matanya malas.

Suho hanya butuh satu tangan untuk menahan layangan tinju tersebut, ia mencekram sebelah kepalan tangan lawannya dengan tangan kanannya dan meremasnya keras hingga terdengar bunyi suara "KREK", setelah puas melihat wajah kesakitan seniornya yang mencoba meronta melepaskan tangannya dari cengkramannya itu, Suho pun menendang tepat di perutnya dengan keras hingga tubuh senior yang lebih tinggi darinya itu pun melayang ke belakang dan kepalanya menghantam dinding sekolah dengan keras.

" bu..bukan manusiaa" kedua senior yang lain sweatdrop melihat sahabatnya yang sudah tidak bergerak alias pingsan. Dengan penuh keraguan, mereka menatap namja mungil bergaya punk tersebut sedang bersmirk ria di hadapannya, sebelah tangan putihnya melonggarkan dasinya dan membuka kancing teratasnya, memperlihatkan sebuah tattoo bersymbol di leher kirinya yang langsung membuat seniornya lari terpontang-panting. Ya.. sebuah symbol kekuasaan seorang berandalan sejati.

" huhh! Lemah.. hanya tubuh saja yang besar" Suho menghembuskan nafas kesal, kebiasaan mempoutkan bibirnya pun muncul lagi, lalu alih-alih merapikan kembali seragam sekolahnya dan menaikkan dasinya. Setelahnya, ia menatap kerumunan siswa siswi yang mengelilinginya dengan tatapan membunuh, meski terlihat sangat unyu di mata Kris " apa yang kau lihat? Bubar sana"

Tak perlu mengeluarkan tenaga ekstra untuk memukul ataupun menghardik, dalam hitungan detik koridor tingkat 4 tersebut langsung kosong melompong. Sepertinya murid-murid tersebut cukup pintar untuk tidak mencari masalah dengan Suho kalau tidak mau berakhir di rumah sakit, kecuali seseorang bertubuh jangkung yang sangat dikenalnya (ya iyalah kekasih sendiri), yang malah berjalan mendekatinya namun tak Suho hiraukan.

" te..te..terima kasih atas bantuannya" ujar namja yang lebih kecil dari Suho itu dengan terbata-bata sambil terus membungkuk 90 derajat, tak berani melihat wajah Suho yang sekarang sedang meliriknya dengan ujung matanya dalam diam.

" ya.. kau ini namja bukan? Kalau begitu bersikaplah lebih tegas kalau tidak ingin dibully karena dianggap lemah" namja berukuran paling kecil itu dengan ragu menatap punggung Suho yang tidak terlalu lebar itu berjalan menjauhinya, disertai dengan suara langkah Kris yang menyusul kekasihnya dari belakang.

" s.. suhoo kerennnn"

Tidak.. itu bukan suara namja terkecil itu melainkan dengungan bisikan siswa siswi yang bersembunyi di pojok koridor. Sepertinya fans Suho diprediksikan akan bertambah setelah melihat betapa kerennya namja manis berambut pirang keperakan yang membuat beberapa puluh pasang mata menatapnya kagum.

Memang setelah Suho diam-diam berpacaran dengan Kris, kelakuan namja manis itu jauh lebih jinak dibandingkan sebelumnya yang seperti kuda liar yang mengamuk, Suho tidak lagi melakukan kekerasan di dalam sekolah kecuali kalau memang sangat terpaksa, tidak lagi mengunakan aksesoris aneh dan menjadi jarang membolos dengan alasan demi untuk bertemu dengan Kris tercintanya. Hal itu merupakan kabar baik bagi pihak yayasan dan membangun image baik pula untuk Suho tentunya.

**########KRISHO########**

" ckck… Suho chagi.. kau ini benar-benar… hhhh~ kenapa kau suka sekali berkelahi.. yada.. yada.. yadaaa"

Suho hanya mampu menampakkan wajah (-_-) ketika kekasihnya kembali menceramahi hal yang sama untuk yang kesekian kalinya selama dua bulan ini, keduanya sedang berada di kelas kosong yang tidak terpakai, sebuah tempat yang sudah merupakan base bagi kedua insan tersebut.

Hanya saat-saat seperti inilah, mereka menghabiskan waktu berharga mereka sebagai sepasang kekasih, keduanya akan bersikap layaknya teman kalau mereka sudah keluar dan berbaur dengan murid lain. Ini adalah permintaan Suho saat namja manis itu mengajukan syaratnya dua bulan yang lalu, sebuah syarat simple namun aneh itu membuat Kris bertanya-tanya di dalam hatinya, kenapa Suho tidak ingin orang lain tahu mengenai hubungan mereka di depan umum? Awalnya Kris menganggap syarat tersebut diajukannya karena malu dan belum terbiasa namun nyatanya sudah berbulan-bulan menjadi pacar Suho, namja manis itu tetap tidak mau mengungkit hubungan mereka pada dunia luar, hal itu membuat hati Kris gelisah dan merasa tidak nyaman. Mungkin saja… cinta Suho padanya tidak sebesar perasaan cinta Kris padanya.

" ohh ayolah Kris… masa kau membiarkan seseorang dibully di hadapanmu" elak Suho mati-matian ketika kekasihnya masih setia menudingnya. Dapat Suho rasanya aura gelap kekasihnya menandakan lelaki jangkung itu tengah sebal padanya.

" padahal dulu kau yang suka membully orang lain"

CHECKMATE

Suho menggerutu tak jelas sambil memanyun-manyunkan mulutnya sebal, meski ia tahu apa yang dikatakan kekasihnya itu benar adanya. Namja manis itu tidak tahu mengapa dirinya yang sangat berandalan ini menjadi sangat penurut kepada Kris, salahkan Suho yang telah membiarkan cinta tumbuh di hatinya hingga membuatnya terlihat sangat lemah di hadapan kekasihnya. Ia tahu kalau namja jangkung itu tidak menyukainya melibatkan diri dalam perkelahian, karena itulah sebisa mungkin ia mengurangi kadar perkelahiannya, setidaknya hanya di hadapan Kris, tidak termasuk area di luar sekolah.

" tetapi dulu itu mereka yang duluan menggangguku Kris.. apalagi aku mainnya one-on-one kok.. bukan maen keroyok" seribu alasan dikeluarkan Suho dengan menampilkan mata teduhnya, berusaha memperbaiki mood kekasihnya yang buruk itu.

" ayolahh.. jeball.. jangan membuatku merasa tambah bersalah.. setidaknya aku sudah berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak berkelahi" melihat Kris yang masih tidak bergeming itu membuat Suho mengembungkan pipinya sebal dengan mata menyipit. Seandainya saja kalau ia lupa bahwa Kris adalah pacarnya mungkin ia takkan segan-segan menabok wajah datar yang berada di hadapannya kini.

Alhasil setelah pasrah melihat kekasihnya yang masih ngambek, Suho pun terpaksa mengalah dan rela menurunkan harga dirinya demi membuat kekasihnya tidak mendiamkannya lagi. Suho pun mendekati kekasihnya, mengelus dada bidangnya dengan kedua tangannya kemudian berjinjit hanya untuk mencium ujung bibir kekasihnya " aku tahu aku salah.. aku tidak akan berkelahi lagi.. jadi maafkan aku ne?"

Seorang Suho memang sangat ahli kalau soal Kris, ia tahu kekasihnya tidak akan tahan mendiamkannya kalau ia terus bermanja-manja padanya. Lihatlah namja jangkung itu akhirnya menurunkan focus matanya membalas menatap puppy eyes kekasihnya. Runtuh sudah kekeras kepalaan Kris ketika kekasihnya menyelipkan kedua lengannya pada pinggangnya berinisiatif untuk memeluknya mesra, mau tidak mau Kris pun membalas pelukan kekasihnya dengan mengalungkan lengan kokohnya di pinggul mungilnya.

" hhhh~ baiklah.. kurasa aku akan memaafkanmu lagi chagi… tapi kau harus berjanji.. ini terakhir kalinya.. jangan pernah mengulang kesalahanmu lagi.. arra?" Kris membelai surai blonde kekasihnya sayang ketika namjachingunya mengangguk sambil tersenyum dalam dekapan tersebut.

" hmm.. hmmm.. baiklah… aku akan berusaha agar tidak membuatmu terlalu khawatir padaku.. hehhee" tangan Suho yang daritadi bertengger di pinggang kekasihnya pun beralih mengelus wajah tampan tersebut, memperhatikan dengan seksama rahang kokoh kekasihnya sebelum akhirnya kembali berjinjit dan memiringkan wajahnya meraup bibir tebal kekasihnya yang selalu berhasil menggodanya tersebut. Kris yang tersenyum dalam ciuman itu pun membalas mendominasi permainan Suho pada bibirnya, ia menurunkan wajahnya lalu menekankan belah kedua bibirnya pada bibir tipis kekasihnya, sedangkan kedua tangannya pada pinggul ramping itu semakin dieratkannya, gua untuk menahan keseimbangan tubuh kekasihnya agar tidak terlalu lelah berjinjit.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, seorang namja bertubuh tegap yang pernah menjadi korban penyiksaan Suho di masa lampau tak sengaja melewati koridor sepi tersebut dan memperhatikan keduanya dari luar jendela kelas yang agak buram. Tanpa menunggu lagi, namja tersebut langsung menggunakan smartphonenya dan mengambil photo keduanya yang masih saling berciuman dengan sangat mesranya kemudian mengirim foto tersebut ke sederetan nomor.

" heeh…now I know your weakness, Suho ya"

**########KRISHO########**

" Kris.. bisakah aku berbicara denganmu.. sebentar saja" seorang namja datang menghampiri Kris dengan raut wajah panik. Mupung karena waktu masih sangat pagi jadi namja jangkung itu menurut saja ketika namja yang dikenalnya itu menariknya ke atap sekolah.

" jadi ada hal penting apa? Kalau tidak salah kau namja yang ditolong Suho dua hari yang lalu kan?" Namja bertubuh mungil itu mengangguk mengiyakan.

" perkenalkan namaku DO.. sebenarnya hal yang akan kusampaikan ini ada sangkut pautnya dengan Suho.. tapi jangan katakan pada orang lain ne? anggap saja ucapan terima kasihku pada Suho karena telah menolongku waktu itu" giliran Kris yang mengangguk, setelah dipikir-pikir ia bingung juga kenapa namja asing itu mengetahui namanya.

" foto ini… aku tak sengaja mendapatinya mulai beredar di kalangan sekolah lain" Kris menajamkan penglihatannya pada smartphone DO, seketika itu ia tahu dua manusia yang berada dalam foto tersebut tak lain adalah dirinya dan Suho yang sedang berciuman, seketika itu terjawablah sudah pertanyaan DO yang mengetahui namanya saat matanya menangkap biodatanya yang tercantum lengkap dalam textbox di bawahnya. Bahkan judulnya tertera begitu besar menandakan hubungannya dengan Suho sudah terbongkar.

" eeerr.. lalu?" Tanya Kris bengong dengan otak yang masih disconnect.

" aishhh! Pabbo ya! Pacarmu itu kan gangster Kris.. musuhnya sangat banyak.. kalau fotomu sudah tersebar.. nyawamu akan berada dalam bahaya" Kris masih menautkan alisnya tidak mengerti, masih mencoba mencerna kata-kata DO dalam diam.

" kau tahu kan Suho sekarang sudah memiliki empat wilayah kekuasaan, dan gangster dari sekolah lain selalu berusaha merebut wilayah tersebut, kalau fotomu sekarang beredar berarti kau menjadi titik kelemahan Suho dan kau akan menjadi umpan musuh kekasihmu agar Suho menyerahkan kekuasaannya dengan sukarela" Kris mulai mengerti arah pembicaraan namja kecil tersebut, itulah sebabnya mengapa Suho selalu mati-matian menjaga statusnya sebagai pacar rahasianya.

" wilayah kekuasaan?"

" minggu lalu Suho dan lainnya berhasil merebut satu wilayah dari sekolah loen dan mereka menyusun rencana untuk mendapatkan wilayah kekuasaannya kembali.. tidakkah kau melihat tattoo di leher Suho? Itu predikat karena ia sudah berhasil merebut setidaknya tiga buah wilayah"

Kris diam-diam menggeram marah, ia kecewa karena kekasihnya tidak mendengar arahannya untuk tidak berkelahi, malah berbuat onar di luar sekolah tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tidaklah aneh ketika Senin lalu Kris menemukan lebam dan lecet pada kedua lengan Suho dan pipi kanannya, namun Suho hanya mengelak dengan mengatakan ia jatuh dari sepeda motor. Meski merupakan alasan klise namun Kris berusaha mempercayai kata-kata kekasihnya, dan namja mungil itu benar-benar menghempaskan kepercayaan yang diberikan kepadanya.

" jadi solusi apa agar aku dan Suho dapat terlepas dari masalah seperti ini?" Kris bertanya dengan tak acuh, ia baru mengerti sekarang bahwa ia tak tahu menahu sama sekali tentang kehidupan kekasihnya, yang setiap malamnya mengendarai geng motornya dan berkelahi dengan sekolah lain hanya untuk menaikan reputasinya sebagai seorang gangster sejati.

" putuskanlah Suho" Kris membelalakkan kedua matanya menatap mata bulat besar di hadapannya

" mwo? Shireo.. aku tidak mau" tolaknya mentah-mentah. Bagaimana pun juga ia tidak mau melepaskan namja yang dengan susah payah didapatkannya ini.

" percayalah Kris.. ini demi kebaikanmu dan Suho juga.. putuskanlah pacarmu dan buat dia membencimu.. jadi mereka tidak bisa lagi menjadikanmu sebagai umpan" Kris hanya mampu terdiam menelah seluruh informasi yang diterimanya, haruskah ia melepaskan Suho? Atau haruskah ia mempertahankan Suho dalam keegoisannya semata?

**########KRISHO########**

" Kris.. kenapa lama sekali? Wajahmu terlihat kusut.. ada masalah eum?" Suho berdiri dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan ke depan kelas kosong tersebut demi menyambut kekasihnya siang itu. Namun kebingungan Suho bertambah ketika kekasihnya menepis kedua tangan mungilnya yang hendak meraih sebelah lengannya.

" ada yang ingin kukatakan Suho ya" Suho mengedipkan kedua matanya, tidak biasanya kekasihnya menyebut nama aslinya setelah dua bulan penuh ini Kris selalu memanggilnya chagi, baby atau apapun itu. Sebuah perasaan takut mulai menyergap hatinya ketika mata elang Kris menatapnya lekat.

" m.. mwo?"

" apa benar kau berkelahi lagi dengan gangster sekolah lain senin lalu?" Suho mematung mendengarnya, dari mana kekasihnya mengetahui rahasia tersebut.

" jawab aku Suho.. kau membohongiku bukan saat kau bilang kau terjatuh dari sepeda motor bersama Sehun?" Suho meneguk ludahnya lalu mengangguk pelan, kalau sudah ketahuan begini tidak mungkin ia mampu mengelak lagi.

" kenapa kau tidak pernah mau mendengarkan nasihatku.. sesulit itukah permintaanku agar kau berhenti berkelahi.. aku hanya tidak ingin kau terluka Suho..bagaimana kalau kau hampir tertusuk seperti dua bulan yang lalu? Aku tidak akan memaafkan diriku kalau terjadi sesuatu pada dirimu.. kenapa kau tidak mengerti juga? Sebenarnya apa arti diriku yang menyandang status sebagai kekasihmu sedangkan kau tidak pernah memikirkan sekalipun tentang perasaanku"

Namja mungil itu hanya bisa membisu dalam penyesalannya mendengar cerocosan kekasihnya, dari suaranya saja Suho tahu kekasihnya kali ini benar-benar marah padanya. Namun apa boleh buat, ia sudah terlalu lama terlarut dalam kehidupan seorang gangster, kalau sudah masuk akan sangat susah keluar lagi.

" sudahlah.. aku sangat kecewa padamu.. aku lelah mengkhawatirkanmu setiap saat Suho ya.. kita putus saja"

Hati Suho mencelos mendengarnya, ia yang daritadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya sekarang langsung menatap sendu mata hitam kekasihnya yang menunjukkan seluruh kekecewaan dan kesedihan hatinya.

" ja..jangan bercanda Kris.. kau tidak akan memutuskanku karena hal seperti ini kan? Bukankah kemarin kita sudah membahas masalah ini baik-baik eoh?" Kris dapat menangkap suara Suho yang mulai bergetar, namja manis itu mencoba meraih kembali tangan Kris namun sepertinya namja jangkung itu tetap pada pendiriannya.

" aku sudah muak dengan seluruh janji palsumu yang penuh kebohongan itu.. aku baru sadar, kita memang tidak pernah cocok satu sama lain dan kehidupan kita terlalu jauh berbeda.. aku hampir tidak dapat memahamimu lagi Suho.. lebih baik aku mencari kekasih yang tidak membuatku gelisah dan khawatir setiap saat karena memikirkannya.. bukan seorang kekasih yang selalu membantah setiap nasihat dan arahan yang kuberikan padanya."

Tanpa mendengar jawaban Suho lebih lanjut, namja jangkung itu langsung berlari keluar dari ruang kelas tersebut dengan tergesa-gesa, ia sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk melepaskan namja mungil tersebut, karena itulah ia tidak lagi menatap ke belakang, sebab ia tahu ia takkan kuat saat melihat Suho mengigit erat bibir bawahnya menahan bulir-bulir cairan bening yang memaksa keluar dari mata sendunya yang terus memandang punggung lebarnya yang semakin menjauh.

**#######KRISHO#########**

Dua hari sudah berlalu semenjak incident itu, tidak ada Suho yang membuat onar, tidak ada Suho yang hobi berkelahi dan selalu dimarahi gurunya karena rambut blondenya, karena namja itu akhirnya mengecat rambutnya dengan warna hitam. Ya.. hitam legam.. hanya demi mempertahankan Kris yang sekarang telah menjadi MANTAN kekasihnya. Namun seberapa bedanya Suho berpenampilan di depan Kris, namja jangkung itu tidak memperdulikannya sama sekali, ia bahkan tidak meliriknya dengan ujung mata pun tidak, seolah Suho sudah tidak ada lagi di dalam kehidupannya.

" meski aku telah berubah demimu.. kau bahkan sudah tidak lagi menatapku.." batin Suho miris saat ia melirik namja jangkung itu tengah bersenda gurau dengan sahabatnya di tempat duduknya. Seandainya saja waktu dapat berputar kembali, ia akan seperti ini menuruti seluruh permintaan Kris.. penyesalan yang dalam benar-benar menumpuk di hati Suho. Memang benar kata pepatah, hal yang sangat penting bagimu akan terasa sangat berharga ketika kau telah kehilangannya.

" Yo bos.. akhir-akhir ini kau kenapa? Lesu sekali.. ada masalah dengan Kris?" Suho menatap anak buahnya dengan malas, yang sekarang tengah menunjukkan rich teethnya yang putih itu kepadanya. Tidak tahu sikon sekali, tidakkah ia tahu mood Suho sedang sangat buruk, membuat namja manis itu ingin sekali menabok wajah bodoh Chanyeol. Ah.. ani.. ia harus mengubah kebiasaanya yang selalu reflek memukul orang.

" Yeol ah.. sepertinya.. aku akan keluar dari geng saja" Sehun dan Tao yang kebetulan duduk di sampingnya pun menatap Suho cengo. Bosnya mau cabut? Jadi siapa yang akan menggantikan posisi Suho?

" whattt?! Bos kau sedang sakit yah… jangan pergi dulu bos.. aku masih belum ingin kehilanganmu" pekik Chanyeol mendramatisir sambil menaruh telapak tangannya ke dahi Suho mengukur suhu tubuh bosnya.

" Park Chanyeol!" geram Suho yang berusaha menahan emosi yang ingin meledak itu.

" woles bos! kenapa bos tiba-tiba mau keluar? Nanti siapa yang akan memimpin kami kalau si mata sebelah dari sekolah Loen itu menantang kita eoh?" Tao mengajukan pendapatnya, seingatnya yang paling kuat itu cuma Suho, tanpa Suho mereka tidak yakin akan menang.

" molla…~ cari saja penggantiku.. aku tidak mau lagi menambah luka lebam di wajah tampanku" Ketiga bawahannya itu langsung terdiam sambil bersweatdrop ria mendengar alasan Suho yang tidak masuk akal itu. Efek pengaruh dari rambut yang dicat hitamkah sehingga membuat otak bosnya jadi konslet. (0.0)?

" boss"

" arrrkkhh kalian ribut! Ishhh! Aku cabut!" sungut Suho sebal sambil berjalan menghentak-hentakan kaki keluar kelas, membiarkan beberapa pasang mata menatapnya bingung, tapi yang ia lewatkan adalah Kris yang juga meliriknya dari ujung matanya dengan perasaan tak rela.

Tidak lama setelah Suho telah keluar dari perkarangan sekolah, Kris pun mengikuti jejak mantan kekasihnya untuk cabut. Ia sedang tidak dalam kondisi mood yang baik untuk mengikuti pelajaran sekolah yang membosankan tersebut, tidak tanpa Suho di sisinya. Kris sadar namja manis itu terus menatapnya dalam diam hampir setiap detiknya, dan namja jangkung itu berusaha mati-matian untuk tidak menerjang dan memeluk tubuh mungil yang dirindukannya itu.

" loh.. kok.. kepalaku pusing ya..?" Ketika kaki panjang tersebut telah menapak keluar dari area sekolah, tubuh jangkung itu hanya mampu bersandar ke tembok menahan berat badannya sambil menggenggam erat kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut itu. Perlahan Kris pun terjatuh ke atas tanah dalam kondisi yang sudah tidak sadarkan diri.

**#########KRISHO####### **

" nghh.. aku dimana?" Kris yang perlahan membuka matanya itu menyipitkan kedua mata elangnya mencoba melihat sekelilingnya yang tampak gelap. Sepertinya ia dikurung di dalam gudang dan kedua tangan dan kakinya diikat pada kursi yang didudukinya.

" hmmm.. sudah bangun eoh? Mimpimu nyenyak sekali… siapa namamu? Kris Wu yah.. Suho tidak salah memilih pacar.. wajahmu lumayan tampan juga" namja jangkung itu langsung menoleh ke arah suara berasal, terlihat seorang namja berbalut seragam Loen sedang berdiri santai di pojokkan, perlahan namja berwajah garang itu melangkahkan kaki mendekatinya.

" kau mau apa huh? Lepaskan aku!" Kris menggeram marah lalu mencoba mengguncangkan tubuhnya mencoba melepaskan diri, yang tentu saja gagal karena eratnya tali yang terikat pada tubuhnya itu membuat kulit putihnya memerah.

" akan aku lepaskan kau setelah kau melakukan apa yang kusuruh" ia menyeringai, namun Kris tidak takut untuk membalas menatapnya tajam.

" aku hanya akan memintamu untuk menelepon kekasihmu kalau kau telah kami sekap dan memintanya untuk menolongmu.. bagaimana?" tawar namja tersebut enteng, Kris kembali mengingat perkiraan DO yang mengatakan bahwa dirinya akan menjadi umpan geng Loen itu tidak meleset sama sekali.

" siapa kekasihku? Suho? Kita sudah putus beberapa hari yang lalu.. jadi tidak ada gunanya aku meneleponnya.. ia tidak akan peduli" tawa membahana di dalam ruangan gelap tersebut, namja sangar itu kembali menyeringai kemudian melayangkan satu pukulan pada wajah kirinya.

" tidakkah orang tuamu mengajarkanmu untuk tidak berbohong? Lebih baik cepat kau telepon kekasihnya sebelum kulayangkan bogemku sekali lagi" Kris kembali mengguncangkan tubuhnya ketika namja jelek itu mengeluarkan alat telekomunikasinya dan menelepon seseorang di seberang sana yang ia yakini sebagai Suho.

" halo?" suara Suho menyapa pendengaran Kris ketika pemuda sangar itu menyalakan loudspeakernya, membuat Kris semakin menggeliatkan tubuhnya dengan gelisah.

" halo ketua dari sekolah SM.. kim suho.. lama tidak berjumpa ne? kau pasti ingat suaraku bukan?"

" Ho won?" Tanya Suho menerka-nerka dari seberang sana.

" aku senang kau mengingatku.. bagaimana kalau kita ketemu malam ini? Ada seseorang yang ingin kuperlihatkan padamu…" Kris mendesis ketika namja tegap tersebut menginjak diafragmanya, ia sedikit merasakan perih pada perutnya karena luka jahit yang belum sembuh total tersebut.

" … "

" dan dia adalah seseorang yang sangat kau kenal"

" apa kau sedang menyekap anak buahku?" Tanya Suho yang instingnya memang lumayan tajam itu, suaranya mulai terdengar berat.

" hahaa.. bukan.. tentu saja bukan.. hanya seorang lelaki jangkung berambut keemasan yang tengah menatapku sinis" Suho yang berada di seberang sana pun kaget mendengarnya namun sebisa mungkin ia membalasnya setenang mungkin

" aku tidak tahu siapa yang kau bicarakan" elak Suho meski ia tahu dengan jelas siapa yang menjadi umpannya, ia tidak boleh terlalu terbawa emosi bukan?

" jangan berpura-pura Kim Suho.. semua orang sudah tahu hubunganmu dengan namja chinese ini" terdengar Suho menghela nafasnya kasar, ia tidak membalas kata-katanya selama beberapa detik, hingga kalimat terakhirnya cukup menggoreskan luka di hati Kris.

" kami sudah tidak punya hubungan apa-apa.. aku tidak tertarik untuk menghabiskan tenaga dan waktuku untuk orang seperti dia.. terserah kau mau menyekapnya atau melakukan apapun padanya aku tidak peduli.."

KLEK

Koneksi telepon itu pun diputuskan sebelah pihak oleh Suho, terlihat sama sekali namja manis itu tidak tertarik untuk menolong Kris. Namja jangkung yang sedari tadi memberontak itu pun memilih diam dengan hati was-was ketika namja sangar itu meliriknya tajam tanpa senyum di wajahnya.

" dasar umpan yang tidak berguna..karena mantan kekasihmu itu sudah memberi izin.. sepertinya aku tidak akan ragu lagi untuk menyiksamu" dan setelah itu Kris memilih untuk menutup kedua matanya erat ketika berbagai kesakitan menerpa tubuhnya.

**#######KRISHO#########**

" arrggkhhh!"

bukan.. itu bukan suara erangan Kris.. namja jangkung itu sudah terlalu lelah menahan sakit hingga tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya. Sedangkan yang memukulnya pun menegakkan tubuhnya, alih-alih melirik ke arah pintu dimana suara erangan tersebut terdengar berasal dari luar.

BLAM!

Tidak sampai tiga detik, pintu tersebut terbuka lebar menampilkan enam pemuda yang wajahnya sudah sangat dikenali Howon beserta Kris itu.

" yaa! Aku sudah menerima undanganmu untuk datang malam ini… jadi lepaskan temanku" Kris tersenyum pelan, setidaknya mantan kekasihnya masih memiliki hati nurani untuk menyelamatkannya, ia sempat berfikir Suho akan benar-benar meninggalkannya disiksa seperti ini.

" teman? Lebih tepatnya mantan kekasih bukan? Bagaimana kalau kita bersenang-senang terlebih dahulu" Howon bertepuk tangan beberapa kali membuat sinyal agar anak buahnya yang berjumlah belasan itu datang dari luar dan langsung membuat kegaduhan.

" huahh! Brengsekk… jumlahnya dua kali lipat dari sebelumnya" Sehun memekik kaget ketika empat orang langsung menghadangnya tiba-tiba, namun beruntung karena refleknya yang sangat baik membuatnya mampu melepaskan diri dengan mudah dari cengkraman anak buahnya tersebut.

" bos! Kami akan mengurus anak buahnya.. kau pergilah selamatkan Kris" Suho tidak lagi menyia-nyiakan waktunya, ia bergerak cepat sesekali melancarkan hantamannya pada anak buah Howon yang berani menghadangnya.

" Won.. sekarang lepaskan Kris.. atau kau akan kujatuhkan" Tanya Suho berang, tentu saja Howon tidak akan semudah itu melepaskan umpannya kepada Suho, ia langsung mengambil besi panjang yang terbengkalai di atas lantai itu dan menerjang Suho, namun reflek Suho memang kurang tanggap hingga besi tersebut menghantam betis kanannya hingga menimbulkan luka yang cukup dalam.

" aku paling suka melihat darah segarmu Ho.. membuatku ingin meminum wine merah tersebut" anggap saja Howon sudah gila, memang gangster tidak pernah ada yang normal. Suho berusaha melarikan diri ke sudut ruangan dengan tertatih-tatih ketika darah dari betisnya merembes membasahi celana panjanganya dan sepatu sportnya dengan warna merah. Ia melompat mengenggam batang kayu si atas dan bergelayut pada kayu tersebut hingga dengan posisi yang tepat menjatuhkan tubuhnya dari udara dan menendang keras leher Ho won dengan menggunakan betis kanannya tepat pada titik vitalnya hingga ia pun roboh di atas keramik berdebu itu.

" hahh.. hahh.. Kris kau tidak apa-apa? Mian aku telat datang.. omo! Wajahmu sampai bengkak seperti ini.. dia pasti memukulmu keras sekali ya.. miannn" Kris membiarkan Suho meneliti wajahnya dengan gurat kekhawatiran yang terlihat jelas pada wajah manisnya. Namja mungil itu dengan tergesa-gesa membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh jangkungnya, namun simpul yang terlalu erat itu membuat Suho harus menghabiskan beberapa menit untuk melepaskan tubuh Kris.

" Suho awas di belakangmu" namja yang Suho sangka telah pingsan itu telah berdiri di belakangnya dan menghuyungkan pipa besi tersebut tepat di kepalanya. Karena lengah, Suho tidak sempat menghindar hingga tubuhnya rubuh di atas tubuh Kris, namja manis itu dapat merasakan kepalanya bocor namun ia malah memilih memeluk erat tubuh Kris ketika beberapa pukulan pipa tersebut telak mengenai tulang punggungnya.

" BRAK"

Perlahan Suho membuka mata sayunya ketika ia tak merasakan pukulan pada tubuhnya, perlahan ia berbalik menghadap ke belakang melihat Howon terkapar dengan kepala yang mulai melelehkan cairan merah.

" Hun? Kai?" Sehun dan Kai hanya menampilkan cengirannya lalu mengayunkan tongkat baseball yang dibawanya tadi.

" gigi harus dibalas dengan gigi bukan? Kris.. tolong antar bos kami ke rumah sakit ne? kita yang akan mengurus sisanya" Kai tersenyum penuh arti lalu kembali menebas anak buah Howon dengan tongkat baseballnya.

" y.. yaa.. kris.. kau tidak usah menggendongku" wajah Suho merona parah ketika Kris langsung mengangkat tubuh ringannya untuk bergelayut pada pundaknya, sontak perlakuan kris membuat Suho reflek melingkarkan lengannya pada leher Kris. Setelah yakin mendapat keseimbangannya, Kris pun berlari keluar dari ruangan gelap tersebut.

" sekarang kau mengerti kan Ho.. bagaimana khawatirnya diriku melihat tubuhmu penuh darah seperti ini" Suho yang berada di ambang hidup dan pingsannya pun semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada tubuh hangat Kris, ia menyembunyikan wajah manisnya ke ceruk belakang leher kekasihnya. Sedangkan Kris membiarkan saja seragamnya dinodai darah Suho yang terus menitik membasahi dari pelipis turun ke dagu tajam namja manis tersebut.

" mian Kris.. aku tahu aku bukanlah kekasih yang baik untukmu Kris..aku bahkan menyusahkanmu hari ini.. tapi aku masih sangat mencintaimu.. aku akan berubah untukmu.. aku tidak akan melibatkan diri dalam perkelahian lagi.. aku akan berusaha untuk tidak membuatmu khawatir.. aku akan selalu mendengar setiap permintaanmu.. karena itu kembalilah padaku Kris.. aku membutuhkanmuu.. berikan aku kesempatan sekali lagi untuk memperbaiki kesalahankuu.. ne?" Kris mengeratkan genggaman kedua tangannya pada paha Suho ketika ia merasakan pundaknya basah, ia tahu mantan kekasihnya itu menangis meski tanpa isakan.

" jadi untuk kedepannya kau tidak akan berkelahi lagi kan?" Suho langsung mengangguk pasti sambil membersihkan kedua matanya dari air mata, ini akan menjadi terakhir kalinya ia melancarkan pukulannya pada seseorang. Namja manis itu benar-benar akan melepaskan jabatan bos atau ketua gangster dari sekolah SM tersebut.

" ne.. kau boleh mempercayaiku Kris.. asal kau tidak meninggalkanku" namja jangkung itu tersenyum senang mendengar jawabannya.

" kalau ada kejadian seperti tadi apa yang akan kau lakukan?" uji Kris sedangkan namja manis tersebut kembali menerka-nerka jawaban yang benar di dalam kepala Kris.

" ungg.. membiarkan mereka memukulku tanpa membalas?" tanyanya dengan muka bodoh, seketika itu Suho menyesali jawabannya ketika Kris menyampingkan wajahnya menatap Suho dengan ujung mata elangnya.

" pabbo ya! Itu semakin mengkhawatirkanku tahu? Yang benar adalah melarikan diri.. dasar!" Suho terkekeh pelan, tidak lagi bersunggut-sunggut ataupun mempoutkan bibirnya sebal ketika Kris kembali menceramahinya dan menghardiknya, sesungguhnya itulah kasih sayang Kris yang diberikan padanya, hanya saja Suho yang dulu terlalu buta untuk melihat semuanya.

" kalau begitu kita balikkan kan kris?" melihat namja jangkung itu mengangguk, Suho tidak dapat lagi menutup kebahagiaannya.

" yehettt! Jeongmal gomawo Kris.. aku sangat mencintaimu… bogoshippeoo!" Suho semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada leher Kris sehingga membuat namja jangkung itu kesulitan bernafas, namun tidak dihardiknya. Sepertinya segalanya terbayarkan melihat wajah bahagia Suho yang sekarang tengah menghujani daun telinga Kris dengan ciuman lembut.

" dan satu lagi" Suho berhenti mencium kekasihnya dan beralih menatap Kris dengan mata doenya menunggu kelanjutan kalimatnya.

" sepertinya setelah ini.. kau perlu mengajarkan aku beberapa teknik judo untuk melempar manusia psycho seperti Howon tadi ¬.¬"

" pfftttt! Bwahahahaaa"

Yah.. sesekali bertengkar dengan pacar bukan hal yang buruk bukan? Itu akan semakin mempererat hubungan kasih sayang di antara keduanya.

**END**

Sebenarnya author mau buat ff drabbles khusus ultah suho.. tapi karena ide mentok.. jadi author buat sequelnya aja.. Mind to REVIEW please.. :D jangan ga review yah :( setelah ini author keknya ga buat krisho lagi deh.. mau cariin papa baru buat mami ¬.¬ masa papa tiba2 ngilang gaje gitu.. sori author terlalu kecewa sama naga #nobash #noflame #hanyapendapat

ONCE AGAIN: **SAENGIL CHUKHA HAMNIDA SUHO AKA KIM JOON MYEON- URI GUARDIAN AND LEADER OF EXO (^0^)/ STAY STRONG AND WISH EXO ALL THE BEST -salam Aquatics 22 may 2014-**

little rabbit: iya author lagi mendung gara2 kasus naga itu -_-" ampe ngga ada mood lanjutin tiga ff bersambungnya.. tapi yahh~ ga enak sih discontinue gitu.. :/ jadi ntar author lanjutin ampe tamat.. tapi ngga langsung dulu sih..author lagi rada sibuk juga soalnya :') sorry yah ga bisa buat requestnya gara2 ngga ada ide + mood suram.. jadi ff ini aza sebagai gantinya..


End file.
